Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is an image forming apparatus that includes image forming units of respective colors arranged side by side at positions facing an intermediate transfer belt. In this image forming apparatus, toner images with the respective colors are superimposed on the intermediate transfer belt to form a color image. The color image is transferred to a recording medium with a secondary transfer roller. Thus, an image is formed on the recording medium. This image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device that removes toner remaining on a circumferential surface of the intermediate transfer belt after transfer of the color image to the recording medium.
For example, there is a cleaning device that recovers the toner from the circumferential surface of the intermediate transfer belt by electrostatic adsorption. The cleaning device includes a sheet-shaped brush at upstream of a fur brush, which electrostatically attracts the toner from the intermediate transfer belt, to stabilize charging of the remnant toner. Thus, the remnant toner can be reliably recovered from the circumferential surface of the intermediate transfer belt. Further, there is provided a device that stabilizes a distance from a cleaning brush to a roller by supporting the cleaning brush to a bearing of the roller. The cleaning brush contacts the peripheral surface of the roller and recovers the remnant toner on the peripheral surface of the roller.